Akatsuki Tea Party
by Yakshan
Summary: Ohhh...Looks like Tobi,the new guy, is having a party. Wonder how everyone else responds to this...Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by..whoever made it. Yeah.
1. Ch1 Tea Party

Author's Note: Sorry if they're any spelling mistakes.I know some of this isn't at all possible. Like Sasori and Tobi would never see each other and Kisame doesn't live at SeaWorld(Or does he?XD) Hope you like it…This came up after a roleplaying This is all OOC, but this is how many would view them…Enjoy and please review.

Everyone gathered around a rather small child's table.Itachi sat next to Kisame,both were wearing tiara's made of purple rock.Their nails glittered. Hidan was catching up on Jashin news.Kakuzu was keeping an eye out for any loose change any member may have dropped.His beady eyes darted to Deidara, who had just put down his purse. The blonde giggled as Sasori took a seat next to him. The strings that kept Kakuzu together started to unwind and made their way under the table to Deidara's purse. Sasori felt something touch him. His eye twitched as he muttered to Deidara, "Not now. It's Tobi's tea party..."Deidara looked at him cluelessly and shrugged his shoulders. Kakuzu had pieced himself back together and waited quietly among the others .Hidan flipped through his Jashin book about twenty times. Itachi stared at his nails, as if trying to glare them off.Kisame had fallen asleep on Itachi's shoulder, drool stained the weasal boy's dress cloak.

Finally, Tobi had arrived. He walked through the door, his cloak soaked ."Tobi is sorry, "He said as he placed a bag of groceries on the table. "Tobi couldn't find the right tea...Where is Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu came out of Tobi kitchen. He picked his teeth with a bone and nonchalantly looked at the bored company. "You know, Tobi..."Zetsu began, but he was soon interrupted by the screams that came from within him. The Akatsukis stared. The muffled cries died down till it was silent. Zetsu took a seat next to Kisame, "Nothing like tea to wash down a French maid..."Kisame instantly backed into Itachi, which broke his glare at his purple nails.

Itachi glared at Kisame for breaking his concentration. Hidan sighed as he booked mark his page with a gold piece of paper."I can sell this for money."Kakuzu greedily took the paper and stuffed it into his cloak. "Hey!" Hidan objected. "No shirt and now this!" Hidan muttered a sting of curses under his breath as he resisted the urge to tear off Kakuzu's masks.

"Tobi couldn't find the right one..."He reached into the bag and pulled out a box. Zetsu threw his bone pick and banged his head on the table, clutching his stomach."Ugh.. French food always give me stomach problems..."Tobi, again, reached into the bag and pulled out some medicine. "Tobi anticipated-" Hidan's jaw dropped as words uttered from his mouth."Tobi-Tobi-He just used…A big word!" Everyone except Itachi gasped in surprise at Tobi's every growing intellect. The weasel faced man yawned into his hand and lazily dropped his head on the table. "Can we get this over with? I have to tell Sasuke I hate him in an hour.Emo…"Zetsu drank the whole bottle of medicine and let out a burp.

Hidan wore a permanent glare through the tea party. Kakuzu,being a cheap ass, took about everything from the tea and returned it for a refund. He even made Zetsu throw up the medicine he had taken."No,"Hidan stood up and looked down at Kakuzu."I can't take this anymore."Sasori fell asleep when Tobi sat down. Deidara wore a smug grin on his face,thinking of what to do with the sleeping Sasori.Itachi,who had been staring at Deidara,shook his head and closed his eyes."That's just wrong,Deidara-san.That's just wrong…"Deidara turned red as he scowled at Itachi for looking in his mind.Kisame's eyelids became heavy with sleep.His head would droop to low and he would jerk back awake and wipe the drool from his mouth."Tobi,"Kisame started as he got up."I'm going home.See ya."Kisame walked out the door and into the rain."Bye!"Tobi waved to Kisame."See you at Sea World!"Kisame's figure from the back hunched over and continued walking.

Thunder and lightning flashed just outside the window."I'm sick of it, Kakuzu!" Hidan waved his pointer finger in front of Kakuzu's face. Zetsu looked around and stared hungrily at Hidan's finger…Which looked like, to Zetsu,…a finger. He licked his lips.Thoughts of what he could make out of Hidan went through his mind.Zetsu slapped himself."Get it together, Zetsu." Hidan had ripped off Kakuzu's cloak and began the de-masking process."How do you like that!?Hmmmm!?"Hidan yelled angrily as he yanked off Kakuzu's mask."We can get a refund on that!!!" Kakuzu's face was screwed up in pain. "No! Tobi will not have blood shed on the new carpets!"Tobi tackled Hidan to the ground. Kakuzu groaned as he got up and felt the patches on his back torn off."Aghhh…"Kakuzu stood up and turned around. His eyes bored into Hidan,who was being sat on by Tobi.

"Tobi says, NO." Hidan wimpered and was released by Tobi. Kakuzu impatiently tapped his foot and glared down on the now small looking, Hidan. "Hey,"Hidan said with a nervous grin on his face."About the whole mask thing-"He was lifted by his neck band by Kakuzu. "Zetsu…"Kakuzu grunted. Zetsu perked up and was all ears,eager to do something. "You may have Hidan. " Zetsu jumped up from the floor and dragged Hidan to the kitchen. "Why!?" Hidan yelled."What, Jashin? What did I do!?" The cannibal stopped then turned around to Tobi. "Tobi,"He said with a sense of mischief. "Where are the spices?" Tobi's head tilted, confused. "Tobi's spices are in the ice box that hums."Zetsu's face showed confusion."You mean the ,'Fridge.'" Tobi nodded franticly."Yes! Tobi means the ice box that hums!" Zetsu again repeated, "You mean the 'Fridge'?" Tobi nodded again and spoke slowly." Yes.Tobi-means-the-ice box that hums." Zetsu sighed and continued dragging screaming Hidan into the kitchen.

Itachi laid his head on his arms folded on the table. He closed his eyes, trying to drown out Deidara's non-stop giggling. Sasori has fallen over. Nobody had chosen to anything about it. Screams echoed along the hall,sending chills up Tobi's spine. Kakuzu locked himself in the bathroom, counting his money and bandaging himself. _Okay…Now Deidara's getting weird…Hmm…I wonder how Zetsu's doing on the food. Hope he doesn't eat it all like last time…_

**Flash Back:**

"No!"Itachi pulled desperately on the provisions bag. "Zetsu!" He yelled. "This is all we have left!" Zetsu continued pulling, oblivious to Itachi's call. "Food….**_Must eat."_** Zetsu's dark side seemed to be talking as well. "That's the last time I go on a mission with you!" Itachi had given up. The food was rendered to the bipolar Zetsu."Ugh.."Itachi's stomach grumbled as he kept watch that night. Zetsu found him passed out the very next morning.

**Back at the Akatsuki Tea Party:**

Itachi sighed and tried to block out Hidan's pleas for help. Tobi sat on the ground. He drank some soda out of a 20 liter bottle. Deidara had started to mold his exploding clay into food."Here you go,hm!" He handed Tobi an apple. "OMG!" Tobi exclaimed. "Thank you, Deidara-senpai!" Deidara started to snicker as Tobi lifted the apple to his mouth. It explode, sending debris everywhere. Tobi's orange mask now had a black star pattern on it. His hair stood on end. "Ack!" Tobi coughed. He looked at Deidara then at his hand. His glove had been burnt, but revealed another glove under it. "Tobi needs to go to the bathroom now."He got up and tried to open the door.It wiggled, but that was it. The clumsy ninja started to do the 'potty dance.' "Kakuzu-san!" He whined. "Tobi has to go! NOW!"

To Be Continued(If you want)


	2. Ch2 From THEIR point of view

**Akatsuki Tea Party: Part 2**

Tobi held his crotch area and began jumping in a circle, his knees slightly bent. "Kakuzu-san! Please let Tobi in the bathroom!" Deidara started to laugh uncontrollably. He nudged Sasori awake and gestured towards Tobi with his head. "Seems Tobi has some trouble, hmph?" He said sarcastically as Sasori started to heave with laughter. Itachi sighed and thought about how immature they were being. "Tobi!" Kakuzu's voice boomed from the bathroom. Tobi was now shaking, the urge to pee even stronger. Deidara whispered something unheard to Sasori. The puppet master nodded his head and snickered. He stood up and went to the kitchen…

**Sasori's Point of View:**

Our Akatsuki cannibal had been spicing Hidan in a large metal pot. Hidan's three bladed scythe was used against him, it sat in the pot, serving as the spoon. I looked around nonchalantly for a bucket. "Zetsu," I spoke. "Where would Tobi be keeping a container, like a bucket?" Zetsu obviously wanted to return to cooking Hidan. I didn't want to be next so I looked around my self. I curiously opened a cabinet with a picture of a pumpkin on it. Now that I look at it, most of Tobi's cabinets were covered with something childish or of the sort. Even the walls were a bright cone orange. The cabinet contained nothing but, you guessed it, pumpkins. I opened another one that had an orange sun on it. Again, I didn't find what I was looking for. It held batteries. A couple of cabinets and pictures later, I found a small orange bucket. I swear, that boy has a obsession with all things orange. A delicious aroma filled the air. I took in a deep breath of it as my throat hummed. "Ah, that dish is coming along well, I presume?" I asked Zetsu. He gave me a blank stare and started to chop up vegetables into a grain. I noticed he was using an orange kunai. "Is that fro-" I started, but Zetsu finished my sentence. "Tobi's draw with the orange carrot on it." I started to chuckle at the thought of the man who had replaced me. No wonder Deidara said it was Hell without me. I went to the sink and was about to turn the faucet, but I stopped. Tobi has an obsession with all things orange….I wondered what color the water would be. I cautiously turned the faucet on low. A clear, liquid came out. Water. I sighed in relief, fear what orange water may have been. I filled the bucket half way, hoping Tobi was weak of mind and walked back to the living room that was Tobi's…

**Normal Point of View:**

Deidara's eyes looked up at Sasori, who was holding a fascinating cone orange bucket filled half way with water. "We need something for it to drip off of…"Sasori said as he scanned the room. Deidara started to mold a clay funnel until Sasori placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder. "No need for that, not." Deidara nodded and started to look for something to drip the water with. He peered around and saw a tin cup that had been in Kakuzu's possession. He got up and poured out it's contents, loose change and bounty papers. "This good enough, Sasori-san, yeah?" Sasori's stress heavy eyes looked at the dingy tin cup. "Perfection." Sasori said. Deidara poured the cup full with water to the lip of the tin. Tobi's ridiculous dance increased…

**Tobi's Point of View:**

Tobi's potty dance got stronger…Deidara-senpai and the weird puppet guy started to make water drip on Tobi's orange mask. Tobi was sad that day. It wet his collar and made him need to go more! Deidara-senpai was now on the floor, holding his sides with those things he called, 'hands.' Kakuzu was sure taking his sweet time in the bathroom. Tobi hopes Kakuzu flushed. Deidara-senpai and the red headed man made it worse. They started talking about the dripping icicles of the Snow Village…The way the water hit broke the silence of the snow…Water bubbling up at the hot springs…The crashing waves of waterfalls from Kakuzu's village…Tobi could not take it anymore!!! Tobi crashed down the door and entered the bathroom. Tobi likes orange as said by whose name Tobi now learned, Sasori.

---------------------------------------------

Sasori:Hey! You're not supposed to be able to read that!

Tobi: Writer taught Tobi to read last night!:P

Sasori:Whatever.

Tobi:Tobi can read now, Sasori.

Sasori:I don't care.leaves

--------------------------------------------


	3. Ch3 Tobi's Troubles

**Akatsuki Tea Party (Slowly turning into a last man stand):Part 3**

Tobi kicked down the weak door that lead to the bathroom. He ran past a sink standing on an orange pedestal and the linen closet. Kakuzu was using an urinal that was an disturbing color of orange, hopefully that was painted. "Tobi must go now! "Tobi screeched as he ran in a rust orange stall. Tobi's bathroom was lined with four stalls and two urinals along one wall. A small, thin window stretched above the wall, letting a small amount of light in. "Ahhh…."A stream of water could be heard. Kakuzu flinched because the sound lasted longer than usual. "Hey….Tobi?" Kakuzu grunted. "You okay in there?" He heard the sound of a zipper and a flush of the toilet. He even heard the seat being put back down. Kakuzu raised a brow and thought, _Why does he need to put the seat down?_

Tobi emerged from the rust orange stall, his hands on his hips looking quite proud of himself. "Tobi did not miss this time!" He walked to one of the two sinks and lathered up his hands with a sweetly scented orange bar of soap. It slipped out of his hands. Tobi tried desperately to grab the soap, but it escaped his grip every time. Kakuzu's eye twitched as he looked at the stall Tobi had came out of. "_This…Time?"_ Kakuzu held his hand up to were his mouth should have been, but a pathetic stitch of thread was. He held it in the puking gesture. Kakuzu ran out of Tobi's ridiculously large bathroom. Tobi was still fumbling with the soap. It slid on the porcelain tile floors and left a skid mark of orange on the, for once, white tile. Being very clumsy, Tobi chased the soap, but slid on the floor. His feet moved vigorously as they tried to grip the floor. The orange masked ninja's arms flailed wildly, knocking down a crude white porcelain vase Tobi had made in the first year of training with Deidara. A big 'BOOM' was heard from outside of the bathroom. Itachi's head still rested on his arms. Deidara's face was the very definition of 'shock.' Sasori raised a brow. Kakuzu's eyes turned big. They rolled in his head, money signs growing smaller…Even Zetsu poked his head out of the kitchen. "Kakuzu," He said, seeing him breaking down. "This is _Tobi's house_," Kakuzu sat on his knees for a second pondering the thought. His eyes started to grow big money signs. Kakuzu's beady eyes looked shifty above his mask. He used his 'strings' to grab a few of Tobi's possessions. "Kakuzu-san, Tobi-baka will be very upset if you take that," Itachi said. Kakuzu's eyes widened as for Itachi was a heap the edge of Tobi's table, giving the illusion of him sleeping.

Zetsu had went back into the kitchen. A mouth-watering smell wafted it's way to Sasori's nose. He took in a deep breath and let out a happy sigh. His self will did not allow him to resist. He took his leave into the kitchen and left the others to gawk at the noise.

**Deidara's Point of View:**

Sasori-san went into the kitchen, un. He has left me in the company of Kakuzu, Itachi, and Tobi, yeah. I stood up and rapped on the orange door that was hanging on by a hinge. "Tobi-san? What did you do, hmph?" Tobi wobbled out of the bathroom, un. He swayed side to side. I'm pretty sure he broke something, yeah. "All I did was…" Tobi collapsed in a heap on the ground. A swirl of ORANGE smoke billowed up, un. I sighed my disappointment and walked into the bathroom to see Tobi, head first into the wall. His legs and arms were helpless, caught, too, by the wall. Only Tobi's feet were planted firmly in the ground, yeah. He apparently looked as if he was in skiing position, legs bent and arms soaring freely in the soft snow….I walked over to Tobi. My eye scanned to area to find out what had caused the 'BOOM!' A jagged piece of white porcelain laid near my the heel of my foot. I casually picked it up, un. The moment my skin came in contact with it, a small explosion blast through the air. My mouthed hand had absorbed the shock while my face differed, yeah. The shockwaves had cause my hair to stand at an angle of 45 degrees. My other eye, which is a camera, was now exposed. I puffed out a cloud of smoke with a look of disdain on my face, un. I suddenly remembered where this thing had came from….

**Flash Back:**

"Like this, Deidara-senpai? Am I good, now?!?!?" Tobi whined as Deidara inspected the porcelain vase. He picked it up and threw it into the pile of vases made previously by Tobi. "No! I'm not feeling it, yeah. You need to put more feeling into it! You need to mold the substance into what IT wants to be, hmph!" Tobi grew an anime sweat drop. "Eh, I did not know that clay had feelings…." Tobi poked Deidara on the arm about two times until Deidara scolded him. "What is it, Tobi-san?!" The man was clearly getting agitated by teaching the very weak, Tobi. "Tobi needs some clay…" He held out his hands and looked up at Deidara. "…Please?" Deidara's eye began to twitch. He jabbed his hand into his bag and pulled out whatever remaining clay. "Here!" Deidara yelled as he threw a slab on to Tobi's hands. "You _better_ not make waste, un. Art is supposed to be a BANG!" Tobi bowed repeatedly and ran back to his station, tripping over his feet. "Yes, Senpai! I shall not disappoint you!" Tobi began to sculpt another vase that day as the view slowly changed to the clear sky above….

**Normal Point of View:**

Deidara still had his hand out. He stood there, reminiscing about days of Tobi's first classes…Tobi's stuck figure began to move wildly as his shouts could be heard. "Someone! Help me!" Deidara sighed and shook his head. He fixed his hair as best as he could, but is still stood at an awkward angle. He walked over to Tobi and began trying to pull him out. Deidara thought, as Tobi's senpai, it was his duty to guide Tobi along the way and help his student when he was in trouble. Tobi's seizure-like arm movements made it hard. "Tobi-san!" Deidara coaxed. "Calm down, un. You'll never get out like that, yeah" Tobi still fussed through the wall. "Ahem," A gruff cough came from the doorway. Kakuzu's large figure stood, blocking the way. "Akatsuki budget is not going to cover this." Kakuzu's cloak pocket was heavily loaded with money and bounty papers. Even a few of Tobi's hard-to-miss-orange possession disturbed the red cloud pattern. Deidara's eyes looked at Kakuzu, half open. "Help me, then we'll talk, yeah." Kakuzu started to pull on Tobi as well. In the process, Tobi lost: a shoe, two socks, his piggy bank named George, and his dignity.

They eventually got Tobi out of the wall. Kakuzu cussed Tobi out about the money it would cause to fix the damages. Deidara had to constantly remind Kakuzu that it was Tobi's property. Kakuzu ignored Deidara, his language becoming foul. Tobi stood silently, taking it all in. He was scolded many times before by Zetsu while under his training….And by Deidara. So to Tobi, this was nothing. "AND NEVER BUY THAT SOAP AGAIN!" Kakuzu howled. Tobi nodded his head obediently, he showed no fear, and went to clean up what he could, of the bathroom…

**Zetsu's Point of View:**

God, was I starving…Uh oh, Hidan's god…Shit. Oh well, that triangle of a god, Jashin can kiss my black and white ass for all I care. I stirred Hidan in a pot. Damn, could he yell. Yelling his head off, if you know what I mean. _Oh, no, don't tell me my white side tried to be funny…Okay, I'll tell the story. Hidan's screaming his sissy little head off and he's pretty much cooked now. I chopped of his head and placed it on the counter. He ranted on and on about that son of a bitch, Jashin. 'I'll get my revenge! Jashin shall avenge me!' shit. Yeah right. The soup was nicely served with Hidan's legs and arms. His torso was being used as the base of the soup. His hands and feet decorated the orange plate…I had broken about 9 out of pure spite. Tobi's obsession is just way too far for me. I can't believe I was once his Senpai…_You mean, me? Right? _Yes. We're the same person, idiot!_ Sorry…I was just asking, geez. Mean black side…Pfff._ Okay…Anyway, when I looked in the living room. Only Itachi was there. I saw Deidara scrubbing the door for the bathroom. Tobi was on the floor next to Deidara, holding his thumb out in front of him. He tilted his head and stroked orange paint on to the wall. Deidara has scolded him because he was using the wrong orange. Kakuzu greedily held Tobi's piggy bank, George, close to his chest. It must have been really light, because I hold Tobi's money…Okay. Back to the writer's point of view…_I like the writer. She's cool. _Oh yeah? I HATE her._

**Normal Point of View:**

Zetsu's voice rang, "Hidan's ready!" Kakuzu sneaked George the piggy bank into his cloak. He folded his long legs at the small table and started to pull of his mask. Hidan's head had been put in a pickle jar found in Tobi's wonder kitchen…It was placed next to Kakuzu. Hidan's face was flushed with red from rage. Everyone was eating HIM. Tobi ran to the table eagerly and sat down. He started to have a skirmish with his orange mask and fell over in the fight. "Get off!" He yelled as he tried to pull off his swirl. Zetsu placed a giant metal pot on the table. Sasori came out of the kitchen. His hand cut off. He looked around and hoped no one noticed. Everyone was too busy staring at the baka Tobi(Don't worry! I love the little guy!) struggling with his mask. Deidara poked Itachi awake. Itachi lazily yawned and looked at the pot in front of him. "Oh, I don't want any, thanks anyway, Zetsu…" Itachi pulled out a packet of tea which Kakuzu instantly stole. The Uchiha clan member sighed and stood tall. "Tobi," He said smoothly. Tobi had stopped the skirmish momentarily to listen to his words. "I'm out." With that, Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. A few leaves swayed in the air Itachi once breathed. Tobi shrugged his shoulders and continued the struggle with his mask…

Sasori held his other hand to his chest and sighed greatly. He sat across from Deidara and next to Hidan's head. Zetsu had gone back into the kitchen to get bowls and sorts. Everyone waited patiently, until that is, Hidan started talking.

**Hidan's Point of View:**

OH MY FREAKIN' JASHIN! I'm stuck…In a pickle jar…I swear! The steam from my ears is fogging it up! That bastard, Kakuzu…_He'll_ pay! Mmm…I smell quite good,er, I mean- NO! They can't do this to me! I'm hot! You can't kill a sexy person! Well, I'm immortal…GAH! I'm going to be a head forever! Jashin…May I kill these fools? Whatever. I don't care anymore. What? Yeah I know. My typing style isn't as great as Sasori's, Deidara's or even…Tobi's, but- I'm hot. So you can't do anything about it! Sasori got his hand cut off…Heheheh…Judging by the angle and smoothness of the impact sight, he cut himself on my scythe…Heheh, baka…I could see, from under the table, that Tobi was having a hard time with his mask. Bigger baka. I think Itachi left…I don't know. I couldn't hear over my SCREAMS! I think I'll pass the story back to the writer before I kill myself by Jashin's approval…

Hope you liked it! It's fun to write these! Please review?;-;

If you don't-

Tobi- will cry

Deidara- will turn straight :O

Hidan- Will ask his god to kill you

Zetsu- white side- will shrug and say 'okay'

Zetsu-Black side- will eat you. Oo;

Sasori- Will ask his parents to kill him

Kakuzu-Will steal your lunch money. XD

If you do-

Tobi- will love you

Deidara- will make out with Sasori :O

Hidan- Will let see him without his cloak…girls.

Zetsu-White Side- Will be happy.

Zetsu-Black Side- Will STILL eat you. :P

Sasori- Will make out with Deidara :O

Kakuzu- Will give you Tobi's piggy bank, George.:


	4. Cliff Hanger4

**Akatsuki(Last Man Stand)Party: Part 4**

Thank you Hidan…coughAnyways…

Hidan continued cursing heavily inside the pickle jar. He head butted the side of the jar in frustration. It wobbled slightly. Hidan's eyes grew big as he began to let out a yelp. A soft thud on the floor caused Kakuzu to look down at Hidan. The pickle jar had fallen over. Kakuzu's stitch of a mouth smirked. He pat the jar comically and asked, "Why, Hidan, are you in a pickle?" He started to cackle at his own joke. Deidara started to snort, his shoulders heaved up and down. Sasori pointed at Hidan with his only hand and laughed freely. Even Tobi stopped fight to get his mask of to get a few snickers. "I did not use those jars for pickles…" Tobi snickered. Hidan's eyes went blank. A single thought went through his head. _Not used for pickles?,_ Hidan thought. He started to scream frantically. His cries made Kakuzu's beady, black eyes water with tears. Deidara had fallen over. The mouths on his hands also laughed. Sasori hit the table with his hand hard. It caused the soup pot to fly up and over…

**Sasori's Point of View:**

I had hit the table with great force. The soup container had flown over me…Zetsu's face was horrified. He had worked so hard to make Hidan taste perfect. It tipped over. The contents of it started to pour out. I summoned my mother puppet to protect me. I moved one hand then th-WHAT!? My other hand is gone?!?! Oh yeah…I accidentally bothered Zetsu a little too much about the dish…He cut my hand off…And ate it. My puppet was of no use now. The soup reached me. A searing wave of heat went through my body. The chamber inside my torso started drowning in soup. My chakra strings had worn off. Deidara just stared at me, not bothering to help me or anything. Tobi was preoccupied with getting his mask off…Kakuzu started to twitch. Crap, I'm going to get killed for this. Worse, Zetsu was behind me. Only his head was drenched in soup. A blank look took up Zetsu's face. He then licked the soup around his mouth and made a small smacking noise with his mouth. "Heh," He grunted. I was ready for whatever he was about to do to me. "It was…PERFECT!" Zetsu yelled. He picked me up and took me outside in the rain. Lightning lit up the dreary scene as Zetsu started the Wood-Chipper. Tobi and Kakuzu had their faces pressed against the window. Hidan was no where in sight. Deidara had come outside, on his hands and knees…

**Normal Point of View:**

Begging desperately, Deidara pleaded to Zetsu with tears staining his face. The rain came down harder. The endless pour drenched everything outside. Tobi and Kakuzu were still in anticipation. Hidan's bodiless head continued to shout. His cries were lost among the suspense of the moment. Zetsu looked down at Deidara with no emotion. His face twisted into a malicious grin as the Wood-Chipper whined, hungry to be fed….

Authour's Note: I'm so sorry! I was supposed to make this long, but I'm getting really lazy about it! Sorry! Cliff hanger…Eh?--


End file.
